The Problem With Hearing
by TheDoor43
Summary: Gohan becomes mad after a interaction with Mr. Satan resulting in a series of events Gohan doesn't need to happen, will our fearless hero overcome his challenges or will he find out why it's bad others can hear to. P.S. (First Fic, One-Shot) G/V


**The Problem With Ears**

 **TheDoor43**

Son Gohan was the savior of the world, the strongest man in the known universe, and the older brother to arguably the most hyper child ever seen by man. Yet for the past 3 months he had been facing his most difficult challenge yet, High School.

It wasn't all bad he'd be the first to admit, he had some… friends? He wasn't sure if he could call them that. Eresa, a bubbly blonde he had met during his first day of school had grown to be the only person he could genuinely call a friend. Sharpner the egotistical blonde who always bragged about his body mass and his long hair, which Gohan didn't understand, constantly berated Gohan for his lack of visible muscles. This led to a strained relationship between the two at least in Gohan's opinion. Lastly was Videl Satan, Gohan would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little attracted to her. Her fiery personality and ebony locks of hair made sure of that fact. The only problem was she was constantly trying to find out his secrets.

That wouldn't be an issue if Gohan had nothing to hide, but Gohan had to hide his entire life from her. He had to hide to hide the fact that he was the superhero she hated. He had to hide the fact that her father was a useless fraud of a man and that her name meant nothing. He also most definitely had to hide the fact his best friend was kami of the earth, and finally he had to hide the fact that he had saved the world at the age of 11.

Son Gohan had entered High School because his mother wanted him to get a good college scholarship, despite the fact he could always get a good paying job at CC. But regardless of the alternatives Gohan went to Orange Star High to honor his mother's wishes. And the first three months had been relatively uneventful. Gohan had focused on his studies in class, even though he already knew all the material, and he occasionally went out to stop crimes with the excuse that he was going to the bathroom. But that all changed three months into his high school career.

Gohan woke up to a ball of energy jumping up and down on his abdomen, he swatted said ball of his stomach resulting in a loud thud reaching his ears. "Goten I'm up" he muttered out.

"Ok big bro, mom said that breakfast is ready and that you need to hurry if you want to get to school in time but I told her that you can fly really really fast and she said she didn't care and then she told me to go wake you up so here I am."

Gohan had to smile at his brothers level of energy. " _That was Gohan for you he thought to himself, always the ball of energy."_ Gohan then turned to his closet in search of clothes to wear to school. He settled on loose baggy clothes as he done everyday to avoid drawing attention to his… assets.

He then walked out the door of his room and hurried down the steps so that Goten didn't eat all the food that was put out on the table. He quickly sat down and uttered a quick "Morning mom." before diving into the feast before him.

Chichi simply shook her head, boys would be boys after all. "Gohan hurry and finish your breakfast you don't want to be late for school do you?" she questioned.

"Course not mom, I'm leaving now." he responded giving both his mom and his brother a quick wave. "Bye mom, bye squirt" he called back, before blasting off into the sky towards Satan City.

The flight to the city took 5 minutes at a slower pace and in the rush he was in he made it in a minute. He landed on the roof and walked down the stairs from there to his classes.

"Good morning class" his teacher greeted the class, "As most of you know this is a most special day for Satan City, Satan Day!" The class burst into cheers at the teachers statement. "Joining us for such a tradition is none other than the champ himself Mr. Satan!" The teacher called excitedly to the students.

"Yea who's the best, this guy!" Mr. Satan yelled as he entered the classroom, his antics causing the entire class to erupt into cheers and start yelling. The only to people not singing Mr. Satan's praises were sitting in the same row. One the man's daughter rolled her eyes at her father's display. The other however was Gohan he was silently sending daggers at the man in front of the room silently begging that kami not let him kill said man.

"Alright class who wants to see their champ, the slayer of the evil Cell in action." Mr. Satan himself called to the class. "I have brought with me 20 roofing tiles which I plan to break right here in front of you. YEA I'M THE BEST!" he finished his explanation. He then reached into his maroon gi and brought out a single capsule which he clicked open and tossed unto the ground.

Gohan silently chuckled to himself " _Let's see if he can finally get all the tiles for once."_ He told himself remembering the incident at the Cell Games and numerous TV events. No matter how hard Mr. Satan seemed to try he always fell short of his intended number of tiles.

Mr. Satan then began to stack the tiles that had come out of the capsule until he had a stack of twenty coming up to his waist. "YEAH I'M THE BEST WATCH THIS" Mr. Satan yelled to the students who were now watching expectantly.

Gohan too was watching with mild interest, but not for the tile display." _I wonder if I could drop him out the window without anyone noticing it was me. No Gohan bad thoughts leave no violence._  
Gohan's Internal Conflict wasn't noticed by the rest of the class however who simply watch Mr. Satan bring his fist above his head. "HYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" He called out bringing his fist through the tiles, breaking the top ones in an impressive display of strength for a normal human. His hand started to slow once he hit the halfway point. And his hand stopped moving on one tile, one spiteful tile that had decided that Mr. Satan was not worthy enough to break it. "GWAHAHA, I MEANT TO DO THAT HAVE TO KEEP UP MY TRADITION OF LEAVING ONE TILE." he managed to shout out of embarrassment. The class began to agree with their savior.

"Ya that must be it Mr. Satan is just a man of tradition he did that on purpose." Was one of the popular statements flying around the room. Others included, "Wow that's so cool that Mr. Satan is making a joke out of his failures." and, "What a great man Mr. Satan is showing us we can't always succeed."

Gohan was laughing his ass off in the back of the classroom, " _Oh my kami there is no way he just said that"_ Gohan continued laughing in the back of the classroom silencing the rest of the class. The class didn't understand why the smartest kid in school and absolute twig was laughing at the strongest man the world had to offer.

Videl was the first to speak up in the silence that Gohan's laughter had left. "Oh so you think it's funny that my father is a man of tradition do you Gohan?" She asked him, Gohan simply laughed harder at that statement. "And now you think that the world savior, the man who's the reason your alive is that funny?" Videl asked again though she wasn't quite sure if she believed what she herself was saying.

When his daughter had no effect on the laughter a livid Mr. Satan stepped up to the plate. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY PUNK, GET DOWN HERE NOW. Gohan kept laughing and walked down in front of Mr. Satan not flinching an inch in the face of believe certain doom. Gohan had to laugh on the face of Mr. Satan though " _He looks so funny right now with his face all scrunched up"_ Were the words that propelled him into more fits of laughter. Mr. Satan then looked the kid in the eyes "LISTEN HERE PUNK, I AM THE SAVIOR OF THE EARTH, I'M THE DEFEATER OF CELL, AND I'M A REAL MARTIAL ARTIST UNLIKE THAT USELESS SAIYA-WHATEVER OR THAT TRICKSTER SON GOKU.

" _That's it"_ Gohan thought to himself, " _I'm about to teach this guy a lesson once and for all he deserves no mercy, and I have none to give him."_ Gohan steeled himself for what would forever change his social image. He looked Mr. Satan in the eye a raging ball of murderous intent and emotion, "Look champ I don't care who you are, you are a loud, obnoxious, egotistical, idiot, fraud that had brainwashed the world and badmouthed the people I'm close with for to long." Gohan didn't bother to choose his words he let his anger do the talking for him.

Mr. Satan opened his mouth to respond but the look in the boy's eyes changed his mind. He began to take a fearful step back away from the boy as something clearly wasn't right with him.

Gohan on the other hand took a step towards the oaf. He stepped in front of him pent up hate and disgust visible on his face. He then brought his fist back and before Mr. Satan could react unleashed a barrage of punches into the gut of Mr. Satan. It appeared to the class that each blow brought blood and Mr. Satan was visibly in pain. Gohan finished his barrage with a perfectly timed uppercut into Mr. Satan's jaw knocking the man off his feet and unto the ground.

Mr. Satan got up off the ground only to try and throw a punch at Gohan yelling, "MEGATON PUNCH!" as he threw his ultimate attack. Mr. Satan was not in luck however and gohan simply caught Mr. Satan's fist before it came close to him. On Gohan's face was the smirk similar to that worn by Vegeta after a successful jab. Mr. Satan was in shock but he didn't have time to utter a single word before he felt his world go dark. In actuality Gohan had just punch Mr. Satan lightly in the face.

Gohan then looked at the teacher stated, "I'm leaving." and walked out the door of the classroom before anyone could react to what just happened. The teacher tried to utter out a response but failed miserably and the rest of the class were in shock as seeing their champ defeated by nerdboy. Videl was the only one who still had basic muscle function and so she was the one that followed Gohan out of the room. " _The nerve of that boy hitting dad, his savior for no reason. I'll show him not to mess with a Satan, but other than that I'm learning that boys secrets today like how he learned to fight."_

Videl herself was a avid martial artist and that combo had even her impressed. Gohan had often told her that he didn't know how to fight, but that must've been one of the many lies she'd been told. She also wondered why Gohan had unexpectedly struck her father, he had said nothing but the truth and yet Gohan acted as though he had said the most taboo words ever. Videl followed Gohan up to the roof where she stopped on the steps observing him

Gohan was on the roof looking directly up as if he expected something to fall from the sky. And that something did Videl saw a rapidly approaching dot speeding towards the roof of the building. The dot began to take size and shape and looked more and more like an adolescent boy except… he was green and had two antennae sticking out of his forehead. Videl was quite sure the strange creature was an alien. She listened as Gohan and the alien began to speak.

"You shouldn't have done that Gohan, now your going to have to deal with the repercussions of hitting… that man.

"You don't honestly suspect that I let that badmouth me and my father in the same sentence and let him walk out unscathed, did you?" Videl gasped silently the two people her father mentioned were Saiyaman and Son Goku, which meant Gohan had to be Saiyaman and Son Goku was his father.

"I understand why you did it and in a way I'm happy you put such a man in his place but I could have done it and not attracted attention."

"So you permit my actions My Lord?" Gohan asked in a mocking voice.

"Look Gohan Just because I'm Kami now doesn't mean that you have to call me My Lord, my friends can still call me Dende.' The alien, no Videl corrected herself Dende responded though Videl detected a hint of humor in the statement. But Videl realized another thing this statement meant, Gohan was friends with Kami who apparently hated her father too. It made her wonder what her father had done to enjoy the hate of such a being.

"Dende do you think I'm pathetic?" Gohan questioned the green being. Videl gasped, from what she was learning Gohan was anything but pathetic.

"How so do you mean Gohan?" the smaller of the two answered his question with another.

"I'm the strongest warrior in the known universe, I'm the cornerstone of the ESF, I'm the strongest warrior the earth has ever known, and I'm the defeater of Cell. But at the same time I don't show off my power, I hide it because I'm afraid of those around me." Videl was shocked at those comments, " _First my dad was the strongest fighter the world had ever known. Second what the hell is the ESF, third, Gohan is a twig who couldn't ever win a fight let alone be the strongest warrior in the known universe. Finally my dad had defeated Cell not Gohan it couldn't be."_ Videl thought silently.

"Well I think that it's not pathetic to keep your powers and accomplishments to yourself it's more humble and charismatic if you ask me." Videl didn't know what to think this being, Kami had basically confirmed everything Gohan said.

"Thanks Dende, I'll talk to you on the lookout later."

"No problem Gohan, but one more thing before you go," Kami started. Videl began to feel a pit in her stomach. "But Piccolo will inform you of it." Dende finished

Videl was now more confused than ever, " _Who's this Piccolo, why can't Dende just say what he wants to tell Gohan, and more importantly why doesn't he just tell him?"_ All these thoughts and more bounced around like ping-pong balls in Videl's head. But they all stopped when she felt a firm hand grab her and pull her up off the ground by the back of her shirt. " _What's going on?"_ Videl wondered, she then felt herself being thrown to the ground in front of Gohan.

"Found this one lurking around eavesdropping, wondered what you wanted to do Gohan." Videl heard a gruff voice from behind her say. She turned to look at her aggressor, he was a large green man like Kami in a turban. He was taller than Kami, and his face showed signs of conflict and hardness but other than that was similar to Kami.

Gohan sighed audibly, "Videl be honest here how much did you hear?" Gohan asked in a tone of soft authority showing he was in control.

"All of it." she responded in a gentle tone.

Gohan then turned to Dende who's ki was spiking, "Well I'll be taking my leave." he called from his spot off the ground. He then shot off towards the sky away from the roof of OHS. Piccolo turned and nodded to his student but then followed the Kami of the Earth away from the scene.

"For Kami's sake!" Gohan called angrily, but stopped himself from saying more as that would only give more power to Dende.

"So strongest warrior in the known universe…" Videl began, "What's that like?" Gohan looked at her in curiosity.

"Are you genuinely interested?" He asked her. Videl nodded her head. And then she asked additional questions about the conversation she heard in nonstop order, "What did my dad do to anger you and Kami? What's the ESF and how are you the cornerstone of it? How much of the universe is known for you to be the strongest there is? Did you really defeat Cell? On that note are the delivery boy? How strong are you?" The questions came out of Videl's mouth in a pace only two people who knew of could match, his younger brother and Eresa.

He opened his mouth and began to tell the stories that would answer Videl's many, many questions for him. And In the end he knew that Videl would want to know more about him and he'd be happy to oblige after all she already knew some of his secrets why not more. And so Videl began to learn more and more about the man that she'd overheard talking about himself, well the one that wasn't her dad or Sharpener. And by the end of the day she was falling in love with Son Gohan, and she knew deep down that he loved her too. And that was something that she could dwell on until their relationship blossomed into something greater. Something that would be told by the Z fighters for generations as the most unexpected love story the world had ever known. And that was something she was sure that she could be proud of for the rest of her life.

 _Thank you so much for reading this is my first fanfic, plz read and review and tell me if I should continue or not._

 _~Quote of the Day_

 _All doors lead somewhere open them and find where they'll lead you._


End file.
